


Moonlit Fur

by Tabby (Golden_Tiger)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: As in people don’t normally turn fluffy every month, Brian doesn’t know that Tim’s not normal, College AU, Definitely violence later on, He’s an anxious boi, He’s not welcome here, Jay and Alex are Brian’s friends, M/M, No Operator by the way, Poor awkward boy, Timmy needs tutoring, Tim’s not really sure how to act around them, We need more Brim, Werewolves, blood and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Tiger/pseuds/Tabby
Summary: Brian is a sophomore in college, and Tim is a freshman with a little trouble paying attention in class. Okay, a lot of trouble, and it’s for a certain reason kept secret, but hopefully Brian can tutor him without as much trouble. I suck at summaries because I don’t want to spoil whoops. There needs to be more Brim though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure when this will be updated, but hopefully often. The explicit rating is for later on in the work. Still kinda new to writing on this site and I’m kinda rustywith writing in general at the moment, so please be patient. Also, I just threw down the current title to be able to publish this chapter. I’m definitely open for better title suggestions.

College wasn’t bad as everyone made it seem. Yeah, freshman year did require some adjusting, but not as much for Brian as it did other students who might be living miles away from home, having come from different states, countries, or even different continents. However, Brian was lucky enough to be a commuter meaning he didn’t have to adjust much to dorm life, staying with his parents and helping them out. Freshmen couldn’t have a car on campus and did have to live in the dorms, but after that, Brian could live where he pleased as long as he was capable of commuting to the campus everyday. Making friends was no issue either as Brian had always been a social butterfly throughout his life, highly optimistic and quite contagious. Even if he wasn’t friends with everyone, it was simply impossible, he was still very approachable and well known. Sports had never been his thing, and he wasn’t really a nerd though was still very good in school, partially because if he needed help with something, he could always find someone to aid him.

When being the life of the party or classes weren’t absorbing his time like a sponge, the cheerful male tutored. Granted, things like organic chemistry were out of of his league- Brian struggling with that as much as his peers- but math was something he could do, especially the lower level maths. A lot of people took some form of calculus, but some needed an easier class in order to work up to it and took math classes such as algebra, geometry, or precalculus. He had to admit he was pretty surprised when he found this out, having thought freshmen were just shoved into a calculus class regardless of their expertise, usually the first one in the sequence. So Brian tutored from alegbra to the second level calculus class offered at the university for some extra cash. It helped with paying for the gas he used to commute, not that it was needed as he was quite fortunate in life, or rather, his parents were. He still liked to do it though, get a sense of independency he felt he needed oh so much after having everything practically handed to him on a silver platter. However, there was another reason for it. Brian absolutely loved the ‘ah-ha!’ moment that people had after he explained something, that look of excitement and ‘hey I can do this after all!’ appearing on their face. Sure, not everybody left happy. Some students simply needed more help than what he could provide or didn’t put forward the effort required. He had his fair share of people that didn’t want tutoring but had to go anyways or those that just thought there was no hope. He did his absolute best to try and help them do well though, and the new student that required tutoring was no exception to that.

This one was a freshman apparently, a male by the name of Timothy Wright. He was one of the students taking the lower level classes, not yet ready to take calculus. Algebra II with Trig, not Brian’s favourite class to tutor but better than geometry. Anything was better than geometry. Seemed he had been home schooled too. The feeling of being watched had him looking up to see who appeared to be this Timothy, an exhausted and tense looking male wearing a wrinkled shirt and pair of worn and faded jeans, as if they had been left on the floor for ages before finally being deemed worthy enough to wear. His dark brown hair was in the same state, and absolute mess, and he had easily noticable sideburns along with a little bit of stubble. Brian guessed he hadn’t shaved lately as he didn’t seem to be trying to grow it out. He could be wrong though.

“Hey! Timothy, right? Come and have a seat,” the male offered cheerily, hoping that this male wouldn’t be as hard to tutor as he looked. The darkness of his eyes rivaled the bags under them as he glanced at the chair across from the male, slowly and stiffly moving over to it. Tim had a pretty broad build, looking pretty strong though he had a certain softness to him as well, especially in the stomach. However, he wasn’t terribly tall, looking to be about five feet and eight inches. His gaze was averted from the lighter haired male as he cautiously sat down in the chair with a wince. “I’m Brian by the way! Nice to meet you, Timothy. What do you need help on today? I’ll go ahead and let you know that we move at your pace here though we will push you to meet certain deadlines of course to help you keep your grades up.”

The male didn’t seem to respond, leaving Brian wondering if something was wrong before he mumbled something quiet. “I go by Tim...” the freshman repeated when the smiling tutor prompted him to speak a little louder if he was comfortable, that he hadn’t heard him. “I just... I have trouble paying attention in class... And when I get distraced, I miss what the professor said... Usually I can teach myself what I missed from the book, but not this... I can’t even stay focused long enough to finish a problem...” His voice was low, a little raspy like he needed to cough. “I don’t have any learning disabilities as far as I know... It’s usually sounds though strong enough smells can be pretty distracting too...”

Alright, it seemed Tim might be a bit hard to get out of tutoring. There would always be noises and smells, especially in the larger classes that take place in an auditorium with what could be at least a hundred students all shifting in their seats, snacking, flipping pages, and other things. It seemed Tim needed to be able to hear the teacher too, so earbuds to combat the noise was a no. It might just take work on the male’s part. However, Tim wasn’t here for Brian to fix his problem in class, at least not that problem he had to remind himself. He needed help figuring out what he missed. “Okay. I can’t really promise the rooms and halls around us will be quiet as there’s always a group of crazies running by screaming and laughing, but in this room itself, it’s just you and me. So, what’s your assignment?”

Some shuffling around was done before a textbook full of looseleaf papers was pulled out and set on the table with a thud, Tim wincing at the sound it made. A calculator and a pencil sat next to it not long after. Brian cringed a little. First step was to get the guy better organized. He didn’t seem to remember what page the assignment was on, just flipping through and glancing at the loose papers to try and discern if that was his assignment. A couple minutes later, Tim stopped flipping and nodded, affirming that this was the right page. The lighter haired rubbed at his face open seeing the horrible scrawl covering the papers but tried hard to keep the smile and happy-to-help face. He could work with this. Tim was chewing on his lip, seeming have shrunk in on himself. Brian decided he would grow more comfortable with time. “Yeah, okay. So, I’m going to give you a crash course on the lesson, and then I’ll help you work through some of the problems before allowing you to try some on your own, alright?” A minute nod was all he got before he took a deep breath, turning the pages back to the beginning of the lesson. This shouldn’t be too hard. At least he hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what plans do you have this weekend?” A small shrug was given in response to Brian’s curiosity about the younger male’s schedule. Well, he might be older if he had been held back. Brian wasn’t sure. There hadn’t been a reason to ask about Tim’s age. “Come on! A shrug doesn’t tell me anything!” he laughed, leaning forwards on the desk more, circling his answer for the problem he had just helped the dark brunette solve. The cheerful male was hoping that actually interacting with Tim as they worked would help him to not get distracted as easily. Besides, Brian was actually curious about his plans.

”I don’t know... Depends on what the boss wants...” Timothy mumbled back, chewing at his lip as his eyes studied the problem in hopes of being able to replicate the process shown on the next one. The eyes weren’t black though one might think so at first, a very dark brown colour in reality. “I work at a warehouse... Stocking the shelves... I need to help my mom pay for college and tutoring even if it isn’t much. I’ve never really been the brightest kid, but I’m pretty strong, or at least that’s what I’ve been told, so stocking the shelves isn’t too hard...” That was the given response to Brian asking where it was he worked and what he did. Tim was still chewing his lip as he struggled on #23, pencil moving across and down the paper quite messily though it wasn’t completely illegible. The sandy haired still felt a little rude when he had to ask Tim what this section of the problem this was or what letter that variable is supposed to be. He was getting used to the chicken scratch slowly but surely however.

”So you’re not doing anything then. Unless your boss calls you in.” Tim nodded his head in affirmation, nervously chewing on his lip some more, darker spots on it from where he had made it bleed earlier before it scabbed over. He pushed the notebook towards Brian after a little longer who looked over his work before nodding with a smile. “Yeah, pretty good. Now, remember that when you divide two fractions, you actually multiply them but flip the second one, so this would be the square root of two.” The student seemed a little embarrassed at having made such an elementary mistake and nodded his head as he kept from looking at Brian while the tutor fixed his work with his own penical and much neater handwriting. It was hard. It wasn’t that he was dumb. Sure, Tim had never been a genius, just average, maybe a tad below, but he wasn’t dumb. The noises caused the problems. He would hear something down the hall or in another room, and his mind was immediately fixed on that until a few seconds or so passed. By the time he got back around to listening or working the problem, the male was usually utterly lost.

No amount of wishing away his problems would fix them though, so Tim tried to steel himself to stay focused, to ignore the sounds of the kids running down the hall and past the door, the people quietly talking a couple rooms over. He just needed to ignore them though that was easier said than done. “Tim?” The sound of his name brought him back to the here and now, the tired student looking down slightly. He had gotten distracted once again, and this time it wasn’t even due to noises. The male sighed lightly, mumbling an apology as he rubbed at his face before starting on the next problem he was supposed to do. How exactly did he work this one again? Once Tim was in the mindset, it could be done, but being distracted always pulled him out of it. Why was this so difficult? Why was math so difficult? How was he even supposed to use this in real life? He supposed it wouldn’t do any good to lament over this as the university’s required core classes couldn’t just be brushed off as useless though a lot of them seemed it, especially literature. How was analyzing a character going to get you by in life? Very few seemed to like spending their classtime picking apart something written by an old person, probably dead, but they were sure to be fucking ancient if they weren’t already six feet under.

Brian let out a sigh as he realized that Tim was yet again distracted. Was the guy sure he didn’t have some sort of attention span related disorder? It seemed worse today than it had other times, just by a little though. He tapped the pencil lightly on the desk, the sound working to bring the dark haired’s focus back to him. Noises. It was usually noises that distracted the male. Hell, sometimes he couldn’t even seem to hear what Tim heard, but maybe he just wasn’t searching for it. Maybe there wasn’t anything at all. That sure seemed to be the case sometimes while they were working, but every time Tim seemed to hear something, he was at attention, head raised and eyes focused on the direction it came from, even if all he was staring at was a wall or door. Other times he just appeared to zone out, as if he got lost in his thoughts or was thinking very hard about the math problem, brow creased with a slight frown on his face as he stared at the paper, a distant look in his dark eyes. Okay, maybe he wasn’t thinking about the math problem at all then if he looked that distant.

Tim seemed pretty embarrassed as Brian tapped the pencil a couple more times to make sure he was still there. “Are you okay, Tim? You seem to be spacing and getting distracted more than usual today. If you’re not feeling well, you should really be resting up in your dorm.” He didn’t even need to ask if Tim lived in one. All freshmen did. It was required to live on campus for the first year. After that, students could continue to live in dorms or find an apartment or house to rent near campus if they couldn’t live with their parents like Brian could. “Here, I got you something...” The sandy haired male dug around in his backpack before pulling out a pack of earbuds. “I know they’ll make it harder to hear me as well, but maybe they’ll help to keep you focused if you can’t hear whatever’s going on outside of this room.” Tim didn’t want to want to accept the box it appeared, glancing from it to Brian and back again. “Come on. Just a gift. Try them, and if you don’t like them, don’t sweat it. You don’t have to wear them constantly, just as you deem fit. A lot of people wear them to try and go to sleep which might help with your sleep if the bags under your eyes are any indication. But if you put them in while working on your homework, I think you could stay focused a lot easier, okay?” A slow nod was given by the student as he cautiously reached out a calloused hand and took the small box, earbuds rattling around inside. A quiet thanks was murmured, one Brian could just barely hear. Maybe he was losing his hearing. After all, Tim seemed to hear a lot of things he didn’t. A hearing check up might be in his future. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple weeks since Brian began tutoring Tim. The ear buds worked a little, but the male claimed that not being able to hear what was going on around him made him extremely paranoid, so there went that idea. Brian decided that he would just have to slowly learn to ignore the noises, tune out the unimportant stuff on his own. Tim’s grade hadn’t improved yet, but there hadn’t been a second test given yet either to show the improvement. The tutor believed that he would do great on the next test as long as he could stay focused though. The freshman proved that he could learn the material and work the problems just fine as long as he wasn’t distracted by the noises around him. However, Tim hadn’t come at all this past week and a half. Brian was pretty concerned because he still had meetings with him scheduled. They hadn’t been cancelled, and Tim hadn’t contacted him saying that he no longer wanted the tutoring. So, the male would sit there and wait, unable to leave because technically he still had an appointment with the dark haired, and maybe, just maybe, he would show up this time. He never did. Brian didn’t really have anything else to fill his time with while waiting for Tim, just checking constantly to see if he had been texted or emailed or called in case he had somehow missed a message sent that said he couldn’t come. Nothing came. No Tim. No message.

Finally the time came to go home, Brian giving a ‘have a good day’ to the person working the front desk as he left. He went straight to his car, starting it up to drive home. It was starting to get dark, sun hanging low and burning a fiery orange, staining the sky and clouds alike wih its hue. This was normal for days Brian stayed to tutor or had a late class, especially in colder months. The headlights lit the road when the street lamps weren’t sufficient enough for the drive home. The sandy haired changed the radio station until he found one playing a song he liked, singing along. It wasn’t until something flashed on the road, two somethings that reflected the light, did he see the large animal he was about to hit, shouting in alarm as he jerked the wheel, brakes squealing as he tried to avoid it. Yes, he knew he shouldn’t swerve. His parents would not be happy if he wrecked the car, and insurance wouldn’t cover it. Brian couldn’t hit it though. Hell, it seemed to jump at the car, as if trying to attack it. He couldn’t hit whatever that was. A thump was heard along with as a snarl turned into a yelp as the creature was hit. At least he didn’t run over it. Well, Brian didn’t think he did. Thankfully nobody else was on this road with it being near the woods and park. Pretty much nobody was at the park now since it closed once it got dark, and anyone in the woods was camping, not driving around. There were no houses here either as developers weren’t allowed to clear the woods to build them thankfully.

Brian check his mirror, red tail lights showing the skid marks he had created and the animal. Whatever it was, it was lying on the road, seemingly unmoving. He cautiously backed up the car to get a better look using the headlights. It was big and furry, bulky too. Not a deer, that’s for sure. What else did they have around here? It was too big to be a fox or coyote. Did wolves even live around here? Even then, it was huge for a wolf. Probably not that either. It still failed to move, even when Brian honked the horn. He cautiously got out of his car. That couldn’t be left on the road for someone to run over. It could cause an accident, big enough for someone to try and swerve to avoid it like he did. Once he got closer, the male nudged it with his shoe, earning a pained sounding whine. Wait, this thing was still alive? After he hit it like that? Fuck. He backed up some. Its body was heaving, like it was struggling to breathe. Pretty understandable. When it didn’t further move, Brian got closer to inspect it, brow furrowing. It looked like... a dog almost. A really big dog. It reminded him of those pictures with the huge canines that looked like huskies. Malamutes was what they were called, right? This one was pretty darkly furred though. Probably a mutt. He needed to take it to the vet. He couldn’t believe he hit a stray dog. What if it belonged to someone? Checking the neck showed no collar.

”Hey, puppy. I’m so sorry. I tried to avoid you. Can you stand?” It was stupid to talk to the thing, but Brian was extremely nervous and talking helped. “Come on...” He moved to pick it up, grunting at the sheer weight. Okay, too big. Hopefully the dog could still walk. It had a heavy limp and seemed very skittish and scared not to mention being in pain, but the college student managed to get it into the back of his car with a bit of struggling to guide it, closing the door after getting it situated. Then Brian got into the driver’s seat, set the GPS to lead him to the nearest emergency clinic for animals, and gunned it. He couldn’t be the reason this dog died. It probably didn’t know any better, just freaked out at seeing a car barreling towards it. The male was lucky the animal’s eyes had reflected the light otherwise it would most certainly be dead right now.

All he heard was ragged breaths and the occassional whine as he drove, being wary of other animals popping out of the woods yet still speeding at the same time to try and get to the clinic faster. This dog needed help and now. Hitting a rabbit or a squirrel was okay. Dead armadillos were a normal on these roads. A dog was a much different story though. Rabbits were cute, and hitting one would make Brian pretty sad, but rabbits weren’t dogs. He hoped whoever owned this giant canine took much better care of it after this. Maybe it belonged to a camper or hiker? Seemed likely enough. The drive was quiet other than the noises the animal made. The tutor sure hoped it was okay. Maybe he’d have a dog if it recovered and nobody came to claim it. That would be nice. Brian couldn't get his hopes up though. There was no collar, but maybe the mutt was microchipped? There wasn’t really a way for him to check that, so the vet would have to. Even then, the dog could be sent home with him only for someone to pop up a couple days later to pick up their monster of a dog. A wheezing, hacking sound snapped him out of his thoughts, shoving an icicle of fear into his chest.

”Hang on, puppy. I’ll make sure you’re okay...”


	4. Chapter 4

Brian’s tires screeched in protest as he pulled into the parking lot, quickly choosing a spot as close to the door as possible before parking. Leash. He needed a leash. Unfortunately, he didn’t have one. Brian chewed at his lip before grabbing a belt that had been left in the car. It would do. Getting the dog out of the car was difficult, the creature having only gotten worse during the ride here, its maw bloody and frothy as it struggled to breathe. The male didn’t even want to look at the mess it had vomited up in the car, but he was about to be sick himself from having to smell it the entire drive here. “Come on, puppy. Let’s get you inside. They’ll help you,” he said in an attempt to reassure the canine even though it wouldn’t do anything. Again, it was more to reassure Brian himself than anything. Who knew how much of this dog was ‘stray’ and how much was ‘house-trained pet?’ Brian’s car would definitely need to be cleaned from the blood and vomit the dog left. Explaining that to his parents was nothing compared to if he had to explain that he wrecked his car while swerving. Thankfully he hadn’t. At worst, there would be some scratches from the dog’s claws, maybe a slight dent, but nothing worse. The canine took the brunt of the impact.

It was limping heavily, practically dragging itself along while Brian helped to supoort it the best he could. There were pets inside with broken legs, infections, and other ailments. One cat was having a seizure which made the young man look away as he swallowed heavily. The lady at the front desk raised an eyebrow at the half dead, vomit and blood covered mutt that he had brought in. “I don’t know who it belongs to. There was no collar on it, and nobody around. I accidently hit it with my car when it ran out of the woods.” A packet of paper was slid towards him which he tok back to his seat along with a pen from the cup holdin them. It had a little happy dog head topper on it, cartoonish in nature, but did nothing to brighten his mood. God, he felt so sick, and it wasn’t just the vomit smell from his car that was causing it. Once it was filled out, he gave it back to the lady at the front desk who told him that they’d see him as soon as possible. Figures that the mutt would be one of the top priorities with the shape it was in compared to the other animals. Brian nervously sat down in his chair, sending a quick text to his parents saying that he was at the emergency animal clinic from hitting a dog near Rosswood Park.

A hour passed as he continued to sit in his chair, the dog heaving for air and laying on the floor bonelessly. “Brian Thomas?” a feminine and exhausted voice called out. He raised a hand and got up, trying to urge the canine to get to its feet unsuccessfully. It was still alive for now but utterly exhausted. Teo doctors had to come out to pick it up and carry it into the back room. Brian followed, embarrassed as the shitty excuse of a makeshift leash and collar was removed from around the dog’s neck. The mutt was cleaned off and checked for wounds, a nasty gash along its side. Some imaging revealed some broken ribs and a lacerated lung. The vomiting was most likely due to anxiety and pain, but they’d check for illness too after the more major things had been taken care of. Brian was ushered out of the room, unable to stay as they did the surgery on the canine. He was so fucking lucky it was Thursday night and that he had no Friday classes, at least none that required physical presence. The joys of online classes. He typically hated them, but as of right now, the student was very thankful for such a thing.

He eventually dozed off in his chair, exhausted from the stress the night had brought as well as how late it was getting. The male wasn’t at all used to staying up, at least not without the aid of coffee and fear of failing the test he would be trying to study for last minute. It had been three hours since he had been kicked out to wait with the other people and their sick pets. Having worried himself past the point of exhaustion, the sandy haired kept sleeping quietly until his name was called rather loudly. “H-huh...?” was the first thing to leave him as he opened his eyes groggily. Where was he again? This wasn’t his bed. Looking around helped jog his memory, causing him to stumble to his feet pretty quickly, cursing under his breath. The woman did not seem amused at all, just leading him into the back room where the dog was asleep on the table. Man, that thing was huge. Now that he got a better look at it with the lighting and lack of vomit and blood covering it, the canine looked a little wolfish. Maybe it was one of those wolf dogs?

”We couldn’t find a microchip in him. You said he had no collar when you found him?” Brian nodded his head in affirmation. He hadn’t even bothered to check the dog’s sex. Well, now he knew. “We can implant one in him if you want. He’ll need to rest too, nothing too strenuous while his body heals. We found no obvious illness, but if he isn’t vaccinated, it’s definitely advisable.”

“Yeah, the microchip would be nice just in case he gets lost again. I’ll put out some fliers and such for the owners to contact me if he belongs to anyone. If nobody shows up to claim him, I’ll bring him back to get his shots.” The woman nodded while a man went back to get what was needed. Brian chewed his lip as he watched the dog. He was still breathing pretty raggedly, but his gash had been cleaned and closed, a brace around his chest to help keep the ribs in place while they healed. The mutt had a cone as well to keep him from messing with the brace and wound. The man ane back out with a needle, sticking it in the dog near the shoulders and injecting the chip.

”We’ll have a bill sent to you in a couple of days. He’ll help you get the dog back to the car.” A different person stepped forwards, an inter it appeared. He helped Brian lift the large canine to carry it outside, the male suddenly aware that the back of his car was still a mess. He couldn't have him sitting up front with his size though. Oh well. He’d bathe him again if he got dirty on the way home. Brian unlocked the car and helped the male placed the dog inside as far away from the mess as possible.

”Thanks,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s unbelievably heavy.” No response was really given as the intern walked back inside the clinic. “Yeah, suppose you’ve got more patients...” Brian walked around to the driver’s side, getting into his seat. A quick text was sent to his parents saying the dog would be okay and that he was headed home with it. Then he began the drive home, glancing in the rear view mirror to check on the dog here and there. His dad would need to help him carry canine in if he didn’t wake up by the time Brian pulled into the driveway. Hopefully he wouldn’t get in too much trouble for bringing the dog home, though he was pretty sure as long as it didn’t make a mess or anything and stayed in his room that everything would probbaly be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say, his parents were not too happy about the very large dog Brian brought home, but they agreed to let him house it until its owner came to pick it up. If there was no response in a few days, the dog was to be sent to the pound. This greatly disheartened the male, but there was a reason he had never owned a dog before. His parents simply weren’t pet people, especially not with how much they cared about appearances. A dog tracking in mud or a cat knocking stuff over simply wouldn’t do. Rabbits needed a lot of care, and they scared very easily. Birds could be very noisy to say the least. Reptiles were never his parents’ favourite, and neither were rodents. Fish died so easily. Brian didn’t want to get attached only for it to be floating the next morning, dead. 

However, he’d relish his time with this dog to say the least, enjoy him as much as possible. Already the male had come up with a name despite how temporary the situation was. The dog was huge and a very dark brown colour, looking almost black in someplaces. Hell, maybe there was black on him. Brian thus dubbed the wounded canine Bear, a slightly odd but not at all unusual name given that Bear was a dog and not actually a bear. The newly named creature had been given some old blankets and pillows which were arranged on the floor of the young adult’s room in a makeshift bed. Bear was currently sleeping in them though the drugs from the surgery would wear off very soon. Hopefully he was a good dog. Brian wasn’t sure what he’d do if the large canine lunged at him maliciously. Probably scream. There was no way he could outrun that thing or overpower it as it was simply too big.

Thankfully, Bear seemed merely disoriented upon waking, opening his dark brown eyes and looking around in confusion. His ears folded back, hackles raising once he was more awake, a low growl leaving him which concerned Brian. Maybe he should have gotten something to muzzle the dog with. After all, he didn’t know if it was trained or a stray. Bear’s eyes soon landed on Brian, lips peeling back to reveal dangerous teeth. Fuck, definitely a stray. That or the dog was one of those one person canines or sick. Hopefully it didn’t have rabies or anything. The vet had said there was no obvious illness, but was rabies obvious earlier on? The college student swallowed nervously and backed up. Moving was apparently the wrong choice as Bear went to attack, viciously snarling in anger. Thankfully he didn’t get far, the mutt’s injuries causing his snarls to be cut short, a higher pitched yelp leaving him.

Brian's eyes were wide, face pale and body stiff. It had tried to attack him. He could be dead right now if it hadn’t been for the fact that the dog was pretty injured. Suddenly he didn’t really mind not being able to keep this dog whether it had and owner or not. The male would love a dog but not one ready to rip his face off. That wouldn’t be good at all. He carefully watched the dog as it’s chest rose and fell quickly, body shuddering. Dark brown eyes were still locked on Brian, teeth bared. Fuck. Those could definitely rip a chunk out of him. This dog wanted to tear him to pieces. He swallowed and quickly booked it out of his room before Bear could recover, slamming the door behind him. His parents needed to take this thing to the pound now if it was going to continue to act like this.

He slept in one of the guest rooms that night, door locked and curtains drawn as if the dog might somehow escape his room, could somehow figure out opening the door and hunt him down. His dreams were filled with flashing teeth and blood and angry snarls. Flashes of fur and murderous eyes made him toss and turn. That animal looked like it wanted to tear him apart when it woke up. Needless to say, he gave up on sleep. It just wasn’t worth it. Maybe whoever owned it got rid of it for that reason. Perhaps he should put a choker collar on the thing and tie it up outside. The weather wasn’t supposed to be bad this weekend, so it wasn’t like the dog would get drenched or anything. Yeah, he’d go to the pet store tomorrow morning. The mutt needed some food anyways. It would offer Brian some piece of mind as well as get him his room back.

How he was supposed to move Bear, Brian didn’t know. He couldn’t carry the dog when it slept, and it would try to rip him to shreds if it was awake. He didn’t know what food he should get him either. The male didn’t need a lot after all. The bags were pretty big, but the cans were really small. Brian held a sturdy looking leash and a choker collar in one hand as he rubbed the back of his next with the other, torn. He supposed he’d just get a bunch of canned food. It had to taste better than the dry stuff. Upon realizing he should have grabbed a shopping cart, the college student groaned. Why was this so difficult? And all for a dog he wasn’t even keeping too, not to mention a dog that hated him. The newly acquired cart was soon filled with a good number of cans, a leash, and a choker collar. He grabbed a couple cheap dog bowls too that could just be thrown out after somebody came to pick up the large canine or it was taken to the pound. What else did he need? A couple more rounds of going through ever aisle finally found what he was looking for, a muzzler. It was made of cloth and looked like he just had to slide it over the mutt’s face and secure it. Wonderful.

The male was soon driving home with the stuff, running through his plan in his head. He could easily tie the leash up outside, it was getting Bear himself outside that was the problem with his size and horrible demeanor. If he yanked on his leash hard enough, Brian would not be surprised if he went flying as a result. He would have to creep into his room while the canine was sleeping and put the muzzler on first in case he woke up. Then he could put the collar and leash on and hopefully get him outside without too much trouble. Why did he even offer to bring this dog home? He should have waited for it to wake up at the vet’s office. Then it could have just been taken straight to the pound, and Brian wouldn’t have to be dealing with this.


	6. Chapter 6

The dog was gone.

Brian had struggled to get it outside and tied it up before carefully undoing the muzzler and running for dear life. Bear’s injuries kept him from being able to attack the male, but the college student would rather be scared and safe than sorry. The last thing he wanted was to have to get shots and cause the dog to be put down for being dangerous. That wasn’t an issue now thought, that’s for sure. When he came out to feed Bear, he wasn’t there. The leash had been torn from the stake and lay a few feet away. The choker collar was undone and still attached to said leash. No way had the dog been able to do that on its own. Finally, the cone and brace were torn, cracked, and discarded very closely by. There was no way he could find that dog. Hope he would find his way back to his owner eventually, if he had one.

As for who helped him to escape, Brian simply didn’t know. His parents were very shocked as that meant someone had come onto their property in the middle of the night. However, the culprit was never found. It was pretty unsettling to think that someone had come all the way out here, snuck into their backyard, and decided to set loose a very violent and dangerous canine. Who in their right mind would approach Bear if he acted the way he did to Brian to everyone else? That dog wanted to tear him apart. Maybe they never found who had set him loose because he ate them. Unlikely, but Brian wouldn’t be too surprised, more disturbed that he had been the one to bring that canine home than anything. He spent his nights hoping he wouldn’t wake up to the angry snarls of a rabid dog in his room even though a thorough search of the house and area revealed that Bear was nowhere nearby. He was long gone thankfully.

Tim was back at tutoring. He claimed that he had been out sick with a nasty virus and was sorry for not giving a heads up to Brian about it. The male did seem genuinely sorry and adamant about catching up on the work he missed, so the tutor had no reason to really suspect otherwise. It took quite a bit of work to help Tim make up everything he missed. Sessions ran longer than usual, and it was more often than not dark out when they finished. Brian was exhausted, but he was being paid for the extra hours they were making up. Besides, Tim did his best honestly and was getting better. That might be because the tutor had done his best to soundproof the room they were working in. He added white noise and did his absolute best to keep the dark haired male focused on his work. Granted, it wouldn’t help much in the classroom, but it definitely helped with the tutoring sessions.

Brian still talked here and there during the sessions, trying to get Tim to open up. The attempt to get him to go to one of the football games on campus with Brian and a couple friends didn’t work. Turns out the freshman was really nervous in crowded and noisy areas. That and he had to go to work. He couldn’t spend hours at a football game. At least that was one of his excuses to not go. Brian was sure that Tim didn’t constantly work outside of classes. If he did, that certainly wasn’t good for his health. Eventually, he managed to convince him to go somewhere off campus with him for lunch, insisting that he would pay much to Tim’s dismay. The male didn’t seem to have any friends and like he needed to get out of the dorms and store he worked at. Lunch it was then.

Brian had to admit he was a little worried that Tim wasn’t going to show up. The sandy haired had been sitting in the booth for quite a while, checking his phone to see if Tim had texted him saying he couldn’t come. It was like waiting for him to show up to his tutoring sessions when he was sick. He did his best to look occupied in the diner booth, looking at his phone and the menu repeatedly, ordering a drink while he waited. Maybe fifteen minutes after he got there, Tim stumbled through the door, looking a little scared as he scanned the room, dark eyes eventually landing on Brian. He quickly came over and slid into the booth, looking at the male apologetically.

”I’m so sorry. A situation came up at work with a customer, and I was stuck there dealing with it for a while.”

”I’ll admit I was getting kinda worried that you backed out on me,” Brian laughed lightly as he handed the other male a menu. “But no worries, it’s okay. I understand that things happen. What matters is that you’re here, right?” He smiled at Tim who averted his gaze towards the menu and nodded mutely with a small smile on his face. “See? There we go!” The younger student smiled some more at this, shaking his head with a slight chuckle.

The meal went rather well. Sure, Brian did most of the talking as Tim was pretty quiet himself, but they both seemed to enjoy themselves. Tim was smiling quite a bit throughout the thing and even speaking here and there, taking ahold of the conversation. The male hadn’t actually seen the darker haired this happy before. Then again, he only really saw him during tutoring which honestly wasn’t as enjoyable as lunch where they could relax and joke instead of focusing on working math problems.

Brian beat Tim to the check as promised, paying for the both of him though he noticed Tim hadn’t eaten a lot. Maybe he just didn’t have an appetite due to nerves. At least he took what he didn’t finish back to his dorm in a to-go box to hopefully eat later. Thankfully he didn’t waste food. Actually, he seemed very against it. Then again, Brian had learned that Tim and his mother didn’t have much when he was growing up after his father left. It must be habit, not a bad one though as long as he wasn’t purposely starving himself or eating expired food. Brian doubted it though. Despite the small bit of pudge Tim had to him and the fact that he smelt of cigarettes, he seemed pretty healthy. Tim was a nice kid in Brian’s opinion. Maybe he should invite him out to lunch again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who leave kudos and comments! I’m not the best at responding to them because I’m not quite sure what to say exactly to convey how thankful and excited I get over them, but I want you guys to know that you’re all awesome and that I love you!!

“So, I was driving home one of the nights you were sick, and I hit this massive dog. I mean it was a total beast with how big it was. It was like it threw itself at my car. And so I took it to the vet’s and got it fixed up, but the mutt must have had rabies or something because it tried to tear me apart after it woke up again. It gets better though. I put it outside so that it wouldn’t kill me in my sleep, and it was gone in the morning. Someone helped it escape in the middle of the night or something because the choker collar was just lying there on the ground. That thing’s made of metal. You don’t just break it or undo it by chance. And you want to know what else? I got it microchipped thinking it was someone else’s dog and that they’d come to pick it up later, but maybe a month or so later, I got a call from some pound about ‘my dog.’ And it was that same mutt that tried to attack my car a month earlier. They scanned the microchip, and apparently the vet put me down as the owner. Get this though, a day later it vanished. Poof. Nobody knows how.”

Tim just sat there staring at Brian in confusion as he told the elaborate story. “So you’re telling me you unwillingy own an escape artist dog that tries to kill you on sight? How did you manage that exactly?”

”Well you see, it didn’t try to kill me at first,” the sandy haired male started through a mouthful of cheeseburger. They were currently in the campus cafeteria eating the somewhat decent food offered for lunch today. “It was injured pretty badly. Lacerated lung and broken ribs along with a nasty gash I think. It was too busy trying not to choke on the bloody vomit it was covering the floor of my car with. I thought it was just some hiker’s dog that had a thing for chasing cars and didn’t know that it shouldn’t run in front of them. Once I got to the vet and the dog was called back, they put it under. The mutt didn’t wake up until later on once it was in my room and had been sleeping there for a while. If it weren’t for the injuries and drugs hindering it, it would have gotten me.”

”And both of those incidents happened the week I was out sick and the week I had to visit my mom? Jeez, it seems the psycho dog you own pops up whenever I leave. Maybe I just shouldn’t go anywhere,” the shorter male joked lightly as he pushed around the questionable vegetables on his tray. They looked suspciously slimy, probably canned. Tim might be desperate at times, but with a meal plan where he could actually pick and choose what he wanted to eat, he could afford to throw out whatever the hell this green stuff was supposed to be. Still, he felt guilty whenever he didn’t eat everything on his tray. His mother had trouble putting food on the table a lot during his childhood while she struggled with juggling her job and taking care of him. Nowadays things were a lot better. She could afford a nice house and was able to send him to this college. Granted, he needed a few grants and student loans which he would later have to pay off, but as long as he got his degree and a good job, that shouldn’t be an issue.

Brian laughed at Tim’s words, nodding his head. “Yeah, please save me from the disappearing rabid dog I made the mistake of taking home.” He took a swig of his soda and smiled at Tim in a way that instantly set off alarms in the shorter male’s head. Oh god, what did he want? Brian didn’t ask for much of him, stuff related to his work during tutoring didn’t count, but it was usually something involving going out or meeting other people when he did. There was that time he tried to get Tim to go to a football game with his friends. There was also the time he tried to get him to go to a frat party, assuring him it wouldn’t be that bad as long as they stayed away from the main crowd and didn’t drink the punch. That comvinced the male that he never wanted to go to any type of party that took place at college if you had to watch what you ate or drank to avoid intoxication. “So my friend Alex is working on this short film. It supposed to just be a small romance thing. Some girl and a guy fall in love or something like that. It’s a project for his film class, and he needs people to audition for the character parts.”

The freshman was already groaning before his tutor and friend finished speaking. “Why, Brian? Why? I don’t want to be part of a film not to mention I don’t have the time for it with my job or tutoring. I can’t possibly make all te days he wants to record. It just won’t work. I’m too busy.”

”That’s the thing. You just have to audition. It doesn’t lock you in or anything. Besides, I’m pretty sure there’s some super minor character you can try to get. You wouldn't have to show up to every rehearsal and filming date then if you need to work. Come on, just come with me on Saturday to read a few lines for him please?” Brian all but begged him, doing his best to pull puppy eyes on Tim despite his mouthful of fries. He swore the older student inhaled whatever was given to him like a blackhole, yet he never seem to gain a pound. Lucky bastard. Tim had to watch what he ate unfortunately because it was quite easy for him to put on weight. It was just his body type. He always had a bit of pudginess to him, especially in the stomach. Thankfully, he was nowhere near as pudgy as he had been as a kid.

“I’ll see about it. No promises though.” This seemed to be enough of a victory for Brian as he gave a fist pump and a muffled ‘yes!’ Tim groaned lightly, deciding he should clarify things for the easily excited male just to make sure he understood. “Don’t get your hopes up though. I need to have the time to audition after all, and even if I do audition, I might decide that I’m unable or don’t want to do the part, alright? I feel like this is a bad idea. Most of your ideas for getting me out of my dorm room are.” Brian made an offended noise at that before swallowing his food, getting ready to argue the point with Tim who quickly looked to defend his words. “You wanted me to go to a frat party and somehow not end up drunk by the end of the night! That was a horrible idea, Brian!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes so sorry for having not updated in so long. I’ve just been really busy with school and other things that I haven’t been able to really sit down and write. Hopefully my schedule gets more open for this soon.

His eyes stayed glued to the scenary passing by. His lips were shut and hadn’t really moved since they had left campus. To say the least, Tim was uncomfortable. It wasn’t a long drive at all. Hell, they could have just walked if it weren’t for the fact that it was raining buckets. He just didn’t expect to be in Brian’s car and was already anxious about the auditions. Why did he let Brian talk him into this? He didn’t know. All of the sandy haired’s small talk attempts had failed right off the bat so far simply due to Tim refusing to respond. It felt awkward for him to be in this nice car. Brian’s parents obviously had a lot of money to get their son this car though the male admitted that he wanted something more lowkey and normal. Unfortunately, appearance mattered to his parents, and Brian was stuck with a flashy car as a result. Even if Brian had a more common car, Tim would still probably feel uncomfortable.

He didn’t want to go to these auditions, but he had told Brian that he would. The upperclassman had tried to describe Alex to Tim, but it just made things worse for him with how pushy and controlling the stranger was described to be. They reached the building all too soon unfortunately, and Tim carefully got out of the nice car, not wanting to ding it up or anything. Yeah, Brian’s parents seemed to be loaded and could probably replace it without an issue, but he still didn’t want to damage such a nice car. The sound of the car being locked brought his attention back to Brian who was walking inside the building. Tim followed after him quickly, not wanting to be left behind in an unknown place. The sandy haired tutor seemed to know exactly what halls to go down in order to get to what Tim assumed was the room auditions were being held.

”Sign in right there,” a man told them, gesturing towards an open notepad on a small table inside the room next to the door. Brian rolled his eyes and greeted the male who was apparently Alex. He was tall to say the least, had to be over six feet, and lean. The glasses wearing male still looked strong enough to deck someone though, even though he was just sitting behind a table with some papers on it. Tim was immediately uncomfortable in his presense.

”Hey, Tim. Sign in,” Brian reminded him. The dark haired male cursed internally. Already making a fool of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Alex. He was told to step outside while Brian did his audition. As Tim did so, he noticed a canera sitting on the table with the papers, aimed at the empty chair Brian was pulling out. He was going to recorded. That certainly didn’t help at all. The shorter male heard Alex telling Brian to say his name to the camera before reading the script he was handed. Tim listened from outside, trying to figure out what exactly he would have to do. It seemed like Alex wanted the first and last names and for just a little bit of script to be read. That was easy enough, right? He sure hoped so. Tim kinda hoped that he didn’t do it well enough, having second thoughts about being a part of this film project but not wanting to just back out like an asshole.

“Hey, come on in.” Tim startled a bit as Brian walked out, having zoned out just a little. He swallowed and did as Alex told him to, Brian giving him an encouraging pat on the back. He sat down in the chair rather stiffly and looked everywhere except at Alex. “This is the script I want you to read.” Some papers that were stapled together were slid towards him. “I’ll tell you when to stop. I want you to say your name to the camera.” Alex did something to the camera before motioning for Tim to start. The dark haired male swallowed nervously and began to speak.

“That wasn’t that bad, was it?” Brian asked as they headed back to his car. “I think you did really well for having never read a script before.” Tim just shrugged his shoulders lightly, staying quiet. The other male sighed a little. “Well, he’ll let me know if you made it or not, so I’ll tell you as soon as possible whether you made the cut or not. The dark haired really hoped he didn’t make it. Why had he agreed to this? Why did he let Brian bring him here? The male was always trying to get him to socialize. This wouldn’t be like going to a far too loud football game with Brian and some of his friends. No, he would have to meet up with them repeatedly for who knows how long until the film was done. He should have never let Brian bring him here. Hiwever, there was no way Tim was going to say that, just opting for a quiet shrug of his shoulders when asked what he thought about it, saying that he thought the script needed some work. Brian snorted. “Yeah, he is a shitty romance writer, but nobody can really change his mind on the genre he’s doing or bring him to the light about his romance writing abilities. The guy is just far too stubborn.”

That got Tim to laugh a little, bringing his hand up to try and hide it in fear that Alex would walk up to them out of the blue and demand to know what they were laughing about. Brian just laughed openly, seemingly unafraid of the concept that was causing Tim to try and hide his own laughter. Maybe he just hadn’t thought about it. Brian did seem a little oblivious sometimes. He was just such a happy and trusting guy as well as open. Tim knew some could easily take advantage of people like that though, and those people wouldn’t suspect a thing because they were so kind. Hopefully Brian wasn’t as oblivious as he thought. He was a nice guy who really didn’t deserve to be taken advantage of. Still though, Tim didn’t think he should be laughing about Alex outside of the building where he was doing his auditions just in case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I really appreciate any feedback on this! I apologize for having not updated in over a month as well. The last month or so of school was pretty hectic thanks to one of my classes throwing a bunch of unnecessary shit at me. I’m glad that’s over ^^’ It was a very informative class, but the teacher piled on way too much towards the end. I’m not sure how much time to write I’ll have this next semster either as I’m dual enrolling and have an internship. I’ll do my best to finish this story though! Please let me know if I’m moving too fast as well cause I kinda feel like I am ^^’ Again, thanks a lot for the comments, guys! You’re the best!

To say he regretted auditioning would be an understatement. Alex was nice, don’t get him wrong, but he was demanding. Very demanding. When Tim needed to stay home due to personal reasons on days Alex planned to film, the guy threw an absolute fit. And yes, Tim understood that there was a deadline for this student film, but Alex didn’t need him there for all the scenes he wouldn’t be in. Hell, all he was doing was a couple of short scenes where he talked with Brian about Sarah and the town seeing as how Brian had left for a while and returned after some time to try and win her back. Brian attempted to convince him that Alex’s idea to do romance with a twist where things didn’t end so happily was a good idea considering Alex’s creativity, but Tim just argued back that plenty of people had already done that before and did much better job than Alex was.

To sum all of that up, the student was done with the film. And Alex Kralie. Unfortunately backing out now was not allowed. Tim couldn’t just ditch the film crew, not with the shitty luck the director had getting people to audition in the first place. Besides, Brian dragged Tim to each and every meeting they had for the film. The others were okay. Tim was a little shy around the females and was iffy towards Seth and Jay despite Brian constantly reassuring him that they were fine, that he knew all of them pretty well with the exception of Seth. Apparently the sandy haired male had just as many female friends as he did male, knowing Amy pretty well and Jessica as a result seeing as how she was Amy’s roommate. He got to know Alex through Amy actually seeing as how they were dating. Brian knew Sarah before they became ex-lovers in Alex’s film as well, the female being yet another one of Brian’s seemingly endless friends. Tim wasn’t quite sure how the male had so many friends and managed to keep track of them all, but maybe that was just Brian.

Tutoring sessions were often spent with Tim complaining about the film between problems and Brian trying to convince him that the film wasn’t that bad and that he wouldn’t have to put up with it anymore once it was done. The faster it was completed, the faster Tim could escape the seemingly psychotic director. Too bad that filming was anything but quick when Alex Kralie was the one in charge. It was never good enough for him no matter how closely they seemed to follow the script. Tim was told that while he could be demanding, he was pretty nice, directing just wasn’t one of his talents unfortunately though that didn’t seem to deter him from aiming for a career in filming in the least. Filming made Tim quite anxious though. Sometimes he need to get home and couldn’t due to them filming. Alex got pretty upset when he ditched too which was understandable. The dark haired male simply hadn’t realized how much time this would require given that he had a pretty small part in a student film. It was nothing like those two hour long movies with all the special effects that bigtime, professional producers cranked out.

Brian especially seemed suspicious whenever he’d be itching to leave, glancing around nervously. The male pointed out that the shorter male looked to the woods often and asked why he seemed to stare at them to which Tim just chuckled and quickly came up with his hobby of liking to camp in the woods. This definitely seemed to surprise the male, but it wasn’t questioned when Tim fudged that he had been a Boy Scout growing up too. He felt bad lying to Brian, but he just couldn’t be figured out. It would be horrible, an extreme danger to him if his secret was discovered. After all, he wasn’t supposed to exist, at least his kind wasn’t. His friend wasn’t exactly the best at keeping quiet either with how much he liked to talk and how many people he talked to. There was the chance it would be blown off as the male just getting excited over something he thought he saw, but if people actually believed that Brian knew a supernatural creature, Tim would be in the stew, would probably have to disappear and move away permanently without any warning. 

He didn’t want to leave though. The college was nice and so was his tutor that he had grown to be somewhat comfortable around to his surprise. Then again, that was just who Brian was. He seemed to be able to get anyone to open up whether it was an old lady in front of him at the grocery store or the man working at a fast food place. Tim found it hard to get to know people because if they got to close to him and figured out his secret, he would have to leave. He hated making friends and then being forced to vanish in order to keep himself safe. Sometimes he just wished he had been born normal. Yeah, he could just live a secluded life, but there wasn’t much enjoyment in being alone. It was peaceful, but the silence was just too much on some days. Birds will chirp and trees rustle, but a voice would never answer his own in that type of lifestyle.

Freeloading off his mom was a no as well. It was too dangerous for her to be around him. He might hurt her, and he would never forgive himself for that. Hell, the male had done so in the past. It wasn’t on purpose, it never was as Tim hated harming peolpe with a passion, but he hadn’t been able to control himself. It ended with his mom having to go to the hospital to get the injuries taken care of. She did her best to make sure her son knew it wasn’t his fault, but the male couldn’t help but blame himself no matter how many times his mother said she knew the risks she was taking when she decided to keep and raise him. Tim was bigger now though. What he had done back then as a child was nothing compared to what he could as an adult. Yes, he visited her often but never during certain weeks when it was too dangerous for him to be out and about. The last thing he wanted was to be figured out or possibly hurt an innocent.

Alex’s filming stressed him out for this reason as well as Brian asking why his mom and him got sick so often and for so long, if they had some chronic illness or something. Tim just replied that it was ‘something like that’ and didn’t say anymore, proceeding to avoid Brian for a bit to try and ease his worries even though he knew the sandy haired tutor didn’t deserved to be ignored like that. He needed to keep himself and those around him safe though, and it was better to hurt Brian’s feelings a bit than to send him to the hospital due to an accident. He couldn’t handle having that on his conscious whether he remembered what happened or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim was gone once again. It didn’t seem to be specific to any time of the month. He didn’t always leave during the third week. Sometimes it was the first week or the fourth or the second week of whatever month it was. It varied. He was always gone for at least a week though because he got sick, his mother got sick, or his boss had him working. At least, those were Tim’s excuses. Brian found the store he worked at, and not once did he see Tim there the week he was gone though the male claimed that he had been working when he came back, probably not knowing Brian had been snooping around. Unless he wasn’t working out in the open, Tim hadn’t been working. The male said he stocked shelves though, so there was a chance that he had been working in the back to bring in shipments and organize them there.

His boss wouldn’t tell him what days he worked and neither would his coworkers. They wouldn’t even admit he worked there, but Brian assumed that was for his own safety. It wasn’t smart to tell a stranger where and what days someone worked in case they were someone damgwrous like an abuser trying to track them down. Tim had the uniform and name tag though, so Brian knew he wasn’t lying about working there. He just didn’t know if he had been working there the days he said he had been. The male found it hard to believe that Tim would willingly take a shift during tutoring and classes. Some of the sandy haired’s friends shared classes with the dark haired male and said he had been missing from class that entire week. There was no way Tim’s boss was having him work that much, especially when there were other employees that needed to work as well.

This left Brian pretty suspicious about the male’s whereabouts roughly every month. He might believe his mother and him getting sick every month with this hereditary disease the male claimed they had, but Tim lying about work made him suspicious that to. Unfortunately, he didn’t know Tim’s mom and couldn’t contact her about his friend’s monthly disappearances as a result. Strangely enough, sometimes he would get a call about Bear while Tim was gone. It had only happened two or three times though, and Tim hadn’t seemed to know anything about the mutt when Brian had first brought it up while eating in the cafeteria. There was no way Tim could be connected to the dog anyways. It was just a coincidence that Bear only showed up when Tim was gone. Besides, Tim was gone every month, and the mutt didn’t show up really except for those three times.

In fact it had been a while since he had heard about Bear, so when he got a call about him from a shelter a couple towns over, he was a little surprised. That dog just wouldn’t leave him alone, would it? It seemed pretty good at surviving on its own, so the sandy haired guess he’d been wrong about the dog being a pet. If it was, it must have never been a well trained one. Probably never had a good temperament either. They wanted him to pick him up though, and Brian was pretty sure the dog would try to kill him and escape again. It would be best just to relinquish ownership of him, however he was supposed to do that. So Brian told them he’d be right over and hopped into his car with a sigh. It was evening, and his parents were still at work, so he didn’t have to tell anyone he was leaving. It wasn’t like his parents would care anyways, just assuming he was heading out to another party to socialize and have fun. As long as he didn’t cost them too much money and didn’t get into any big trouble, he could pretty much do anything.

When he got to the shelter, he eyed the sedated dog nervously. He hadn’t remembered it being this big. He had remembered it being more... dog sized. That thing was at least as tall as a Great Dane though and looked to be a lot heavier. How had he gotten that mutt outside that one night? Brian rubbed his face before looking to the dog again. “Um, so this isn’t actually my dog... I found him, and the vet went ahead and microchipped it under my name temporarily. No one ever came to claim him though. He ran off a while ago.” The volunteer raised an eyebrow at him, telling him he should go to the vet about the microchip to get it removed then. A groan left the student. He’d have to get an appointment for that. He’d have to wait until at least tomorrow for that. He’d have to somehow get this viscious dog there for that. There was no way that last one was going to happen.

The dog was carried out to Brian’s car with the help of the volunteer and set in the back. Brian uneasily began to drive home after that, repeatedly glancing back to see if Bear woke up. Thankfully, he didn’t. Whatever he had given him at the shelter or before he got there was doing a pretty good job at keeping him knocked out. Brian slipped the muzzler onto him first thing once he got home before putting the choker collar on and attaching the leash. How was he supposed to get this thing out of the car and to the backyard? The male rubbed his face before doing soemthing he thought was completely insane, climbing into the back with the sedated mutt and getting behind it. Then he pushed and pushed until the dog was out of the car and on the ground in a heap. Bear groaned and growled a bit in his sleep, but that was it thankfully.

It took a lot of dragging to get the large canine into the backyard with the human taking many breaks to take a breather. He didn’t even bother going to where he had tied up the dog last time, just getting far enough into the backyard to where someone coming in through the gate wouldn’t get completely mauled upon entering the backyard. The dog was tied down, and Brian left him there with a bowl of water, making sure his ar was locked before heading inside to take a shower, do some homework, and get some sleep. The vet was closed, so he would have to call tomorrow and hope for an appointment. It was highly unlikely he could just walk in like that though. He’d probably have to wait until the day after tomorrow for an appointment.

The male just wanted this mutt to go away. If Bear was sedated, he was obviously a threat towards others and not just Brian. The next time he was caught, he’d probably be put down given his temperment. That is, if they’d been keeping records of the mutt every time he turned up. Maybe he was wild. That would explain things. Just some feral mutt Brian thought was a pet. He wished he’d never ran into him. Literally. The male wouldn’t be having these problems if he hadn’t He wouldn’t have to pick up this mutt from the shelters or pounds he ended up or worry about him tearing his throat out while he slept. Brian was getting that microchip removed. Then he was going to hope he never saw Bear ever again.


End file.
